Optical adapters provide a connection between optical fibers of an optical fiber communication system. Two optical connectors, which are provided at ends of two optical fiber cables, are latched to the optical adapter, in order to provide a coupling between the ends of the optical fibers within the optical fiber cables. Each adapter has at least one set of opposing ports to accept the connectors on the optical fiber cables. This allows the light passing through one of the optical fiber cables to be transmitted through the other optical fiber cable. The optical adapter is formed by back-to-back receptacles, each receptacle configured to accept the optical fiber cable. The receptacle could also be a device receptacle where the optical fiber cable connector is mated to the front side of the receptacle and a device can be positioned on the backside of the receptacle. Various types of optical connectors are commonly coupled using optical adapters, including but not limited to LC connectors.
When the optical connectors are not latched to the optical adapter, cavities in the optical adapter, which are provided for coupling the optical connector, are susceptible to dust or debris. This can affect the performance of the optical connection between the mating connectors, and even prevent the connector and the device from functioning properly. Moreover, the light of a laser beam typically used for optical transmission in high-power applications can damage the eyes of an individual that installs or repairs the optical fiber connection. Accordingly, it is beneficial to provide the optical adapter with some form of cover.
Traditionally, a removable plug or dust cap has been used to close off the opening. However, the removable plug can be easily misplaced. Insertion and removal of the plug may also require considerable manual dexterity on the part of the individual that installs or repairs the optical fiber connection. It is also not possible to configure a removable plug that automatically closes the opening upon removal of the optical connector, should such automatic closing be desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,849, issued to Liu, describes a dust shutter for a fiber coupler that includes a casing provided with a spring biased covering lid. However, this covering lid does not form a tight seal to prevent the ingress of dust. In addition, the covering lid is made of multiple pieces, which increases the cost and reduces the reliability of the dust shutter.
Moreover, a typical adapter includes holes provided at both connection ends of the optical adapter at top and bottom faces of the adapter. U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,849's dust shutter casing has openings that form anchoring tabs at the top and bottom of the casing. The anchoring tabs are used to provide a connection between the dust shutter and the adapter. Accordingly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,849's dust shutter would not properly seal the holes on a typical adapter because the top and bottom of the dust shutter casing includes openings that form the anchoring tabs.
Finally, because the covering lid dust shutter of U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,849 is spring loaded, the covering lid will not remain in the open position unless it is held open by some external force. This can be inconvenient to individuals engaged in connector installation because the covering lid must be manually retained in the open position during connector insertion.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the deficiencies in prior art dust protection devices discussed above.